¿Iván? ¿Omega de dos? (Hetalia Omegaverse)
by CasiEnElCielo420
Summary: Iván es un Omega, un Omega con dos mordidas, el dinamismo entre sus dos parejas trae celos y escandalos. Closet hay uno. Pero digamos que este hombre es un "Omega de closet" ¿Que más se podria hacer entre un americano escandaloso y un asiatico que exige atención?


**Capitulo 1.** ** _Cumpleaños._**

Sea este el momento más ruidoso en meses de todas las juntas, era el cumpleaños de una nación, la más anciana de todas; El asiatico estaba resplandeciendo de manera increible, todos animados en el gran salón que correspondia para la celebración.

 _Todos, menos tres de ellos._ En el lugar, habían unos hermanos con rostro sombrio, los tres en silencio observaban el paisaje, entre ellos, Iván.

Iván era un hombre que siempre sonreia incluso si la situación no lo ameritaba para nada en lo absoluto. Hoy era distinto, la particular curvatura en sus labios había desaparecido, en su lugar, una expresión de incomodidad se hacía presente en su rostro, tomando tonalidades carmín.

La mayor, apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su hermano, brindandole apoyo en la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras, Natalya tomaba la mano de Iván, alejando a todos quienes se acercaran.

Ahora, la gran cuestión era... ¿ _Que le pasaba a Iván?_ La respuesta esta en un simbolo en especifico; "Ω".

Asi es... Iván era un _omega._ Y no solo eso, estaba pasando por un periodo de _celo_ terrible, e incluso empeorando la situación, Iván era un _omega en celo marcado._

 _Omega en celo..._

 _Marcado..._

 _Dos veces..._

 _Por dos Alphas distintos._

Era un gran nerviosismo que invadia la mente del ruso, la mirada perdida en medio de la habitación, esperando que el _supresor_ que había tomado en la mañana fuera suficiente como para que nadie notara el hecho de que el era, en realidad un _omega._

 _¿Por que otra razón seguiria usando su bufanda si no para ocultar las grandes marcas que tenía en su cuello gracias a una noche acalorada entre tres naciones?_

Bueno, tal vez por que le gustaba... _Pero más por sus marcas._

Las luces se apagaron, provocando que los tres personajes se desorientaran completamente, no estaban al tanto del cumpleaños , ni si quiera habian puesto atención a la hora.

—¡Muy bien, _everybody!_ _Its dance time!_

Claro, habían dejado a Alfred ser el gran anfitrion de Yao.

Musica empezo a sonar de manera increiblemente ruidosa, " _Tipico americano",_ _ese fue el pensamiento de la mayoria de los asistentes._

Las hermanas no tardaron en ir a bailar, bueno, al menos, Ucrania lo hizo, Natalya se fue del lugar seguida por el lituano.

Alfred bajo de el escenario en el que se encontraba para hablar y bailar con cada personaje que se le cruzara, ese largo recorrido termino en Rusia, quién le miro extrañado y nego con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de bailar.

— _C'mon dude._ Es una fiesta, ¿Por que no quieres bailar conmigo?

A Iván siempre le había molestado que la gente hablara ingles en una conversación de un idioma especifico, prefirio silenciar su molestia.

America, al no recibir respuesta, siguio conversando.

—¿Sera que...?

La sonrisa de Alfred se hizo más grande.

—¿Estas en tus di-?.

—¡Vanya-Aru!

El americano fue interrumpido por el cumpleañero. Rusia estaba cada vez más nervioso, _que buena suerte tenía._

—Ah, Yao-Yao, Feliz cumpleaños.

Esta escena causo curiosidad entre todo espectante en la fiesta. ¿America obligando a Rusia a bailar con el? ¿China acercandose discretamente?

—Gracias, _Iván._

La falta de la muletilla en las palabras de Yao y el enfasis en el nombre _Iván,_ daban a demostrar la lucha de poder entre el asiatico y el norteamericano.

Era evidente, ambos alphas estaban hambrientos y su omega ya lo estaba notando.

 _Normalmente una unión es solo entre dos personas._

Tal vez fue una rara _casualidad_ , pero ahora la gran nación euroasiatica estaba en ella. Ya no habia nada más que hacer.

—Iván-Aru. ¿Podemos bailar?

La risa del americano hizo el ambiente más tenso.

Y el aura de Rusia no ayudo. Yao inmediatamente se dio media vuelta a hablar con Japón, y America no hizo más que decir.

—Well, see ya.

E irse a bailar con las otras personas.

Así Iván quedo solo, _otra vez._ Miro a sus dos amantes irse, se sento en un asiento cercano, quedo unos minutos ahí, con una sonrisa increiblemente falsa, bebiendo algo de vodka.

 _Era su culpa por no aceptar de todas formas._

 _Una segunda oportunidad._

Kiku se acerco a Iván, tocando su hombro, el japones no estaba a gusto con su misión, con una mirada discreta, llamó al de cabello cenizo.

— _Disculpe,_ Rusia-san.

El ruso giro la cabeza para observar al pequeño asiatico y saludar con la mano e una sonrisa.

—Ah, _Japón_ , ¿Como estas?

—... China _-san_ dice que quiere verlo.

El pais del sol naciente evito entablar cualquier conversación con el ruso, razones _personales_ e _historicas._

La pregunta no fue contestada, restandole importancia el menor dirigio su mirada a un rincón del salón en donde el chino se encontraba, el de cabello largo le dio una mirada de reojo.

 _Una mirada hambrienta._

El ruso temblo.

 _S_ _abía que era lo que le esperaba._

—Voy en seguida.

Japón asintió y fue con el eje.

El ruso abrio paso entre toda la gente, un ambiente animado, decidio ir directamente con... su alpha, o uno de los dos.

Los demas asiaticos parecieron esfumecerse al ver a aquel hombre acercarse.

Ahora solo eran Iván y Yao.

 _Yao y Iván..._

 _Los dos. Solos._

Los asistentes de la fiesta observaban otra vez la escena.

Pero a los ojos de la pareja.

 _Ellos no existian._

Ahora quieres bailar conmigo sin chistar?

La frase de Yao era indignación pura.

— Siempre quize, Yao-Yao.

El rostro de el asiatico se tiño de el color de la sangre.

—Eres un _bipolar-Aru._

La sonrisa de Iván no desaparecio, Yao apoyo sus brazos con dificultad en los hombros del contrario. _¿Por que eres tan alto?_ Se preguntaba el mayor.

Chillidos entre el publico femenino, habladurias de lo muy "uke" que lucía el asiatico.

 _Si supieran..._

La música de un momento a otro acabo, o más bien fue interrumpida. Era America, celoso de el hecho que Rusia hubiera aceptado la invitacion de la nacion del sol poniente y no la suya.

Suecia, que por cierto, era el dj de la fiesta, fulmino con la mirada a el rubio, quien grito.

—¡Rusia! Why you dont dance with me?

Silencio entre la audiencia, más chillidos del publico femenino

Suecia quito la mano de America de el reproductor de musica.

—'Merica, 'ajate.

—Chill dude, chill.

El capitalista obedecio, corrio a toda velocidad a el lugar donde el ruso se encontraba.

El nordico, por su parte, se dedico a volver a poner música, en este caso la versión electronica de _Movimiento naranja , Canción que Mexico le había recomendado._

 _Cuando el americano llego, con la musica tan alta que nada se escuchaba, volvio a hablar._

 _—Iván._

 _No se escucho._ El ruso hizo una señal para que hablara más alto.

—¡Ivá-

—¡Movimiento naranja! ¡El futuro esta en tus manos! ¡Vamos gringo! ¡Movimiento naranja! ¡Movimiento ciudadano! ¡Nananananana nanana!

Mexico entro en escena, junto Inglaterra y Francia, casí arrastrando al Americano, los tres ebrios , cantaban a todo pulmón aquella canción.

El chino rio sonoramente. Iván tenía dolor de cabeza, encogio sus hombros.

—Later Russia!

Iván asintio, ese _"Later"_ , se sintio igual que la mirada del asiatico. _Cada uno tiene una forma de decir. En la noche nos vemos._

Las horas pasaron, y todos en la fiesta estaban ya, en estado de ebriedad, podrias ver en esa insolita reunion, ver a Alemania _semi-desnudo bailando Barbie girl_ Junto con Austria y Suiza, mientras que Italia, Japón, Liechtenstein y Hungria les lanzaban billetes.

America estaba abrazado de la cintura de Rusia, gritando que era batman, y Yao estaba en la espalda de Iván, pidiendo que alguien le lanzara un _Cangrejo borracho._

Iván era, al parecer el menos ebrio de los tres, con una sonrisa amargada caminaba por las calles hasta su casa, con los dos acompañantes siguiendole.

—Es muy inseg... _hip._ uro para un _omega_.

Palabras directas de Alfred.

Al parecer se olvido de que ese Omega era una superpotencia mundial.

—Te acompañare- _aru._

El chino, simplemente dijo eso y se agarro de la pierna de Iván.

 _Cuando cerraron la boca_ , para la nación de Siberia significo el fin de la mayor jaqueca en su vida entera, y al llegar a la casa, abrio la puerta y dejo en el sillón a ambos ebrios.

En verdad, el también estaba ebrio, avanzo unos pasos y colapso.

Minutos después ambos alfas susurraron.

—Iván... ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Las caderas del ruso temieron.


End file.
